El Lado Oscuro
by Yasel
Summary: Todo el mundo magico a manos del siniestro Lord, Hermione Granger a manos del mortifago mas eficiente que tiene el señor oscuro entre sus filas. Fic Dark. Cuando tu unica oportunidad es rendirte al Mal.DrHr.
1. Rendicion y condena

**Derechos:** _los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados, yo solo los utilizo para alimentar mi linda imaginación y sin fines lucrátivos_

**Pareja:** _Draco/Hermione, Harry/¿?, Severus/Narcissa_

**Título:** _El lado oscuro._

**Notas de autora:** _este fic es muy Dark, tiene violencia explicita al igual que escenas de sexo explicito, así que si soys sensibles o cardiacos, no leaís, sin mas dilación ¡A leer!_

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos castaños cayendo por sus hombros en suaves hondas que parecian bailar magicamente al compas de sus suaves pasos se alzaba sobre la cima de una colina, el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el horizonte oscureciendo su rosada piel y sus ojos chocolate, llenandolos de sombras, por sus mejillas surcaron dos lagrimas silenciosas.

- Granger. . . - siseó una voz en su espalda

Volteó, para encontrarse el rostro de Draco Malfoy, la mirada de Hermione se volvió un bloque de hielo al contemplar a su antiguo compañero y enemigo de años escolares, los años no habian echo mas que profundizar el odio que sentia hacia el rubio platino, se habia convertido en un asesino, cruel y despiadado, ella en auror, siempre estarian enfrentados - pensó Draco - siempre estarian uno estaria en la parte de la balanza opuesta de la otra.

- No puedes hacer nada, rindete. . . - dijo lentamente saboreando las palabras con placer enfermizo

Los ojos de Hermione mantuvieron su frialdad, una sonrisa genuina curvó los labios de Draco, Hermione quiso borrarsela de un golpe seco con su varita.

- Pudrete. . . - masculló alzando el mentón dignamente

Las lacónicas carcajadas de Draco resonaron en todos los terrenos perturbando a la chica, pero se mantubo firme en su posición, no iba darle el lujo de verla retroceder para dejarle claro que le tenia miedo.

- Eso es algo que tu harás pronto sangre sucia. . . - rió Draco - la profecia se ha cumplido, Potter esta muerto, y tu raza terminará muy pronto. . .

- No nos rendiremos. . . - una punzada taladró su pecho recordando a Harry, verlo caer lenta y majestuosamente al suelo a manos del Señor oscuro era una imagen que nunca se le iba a olvidar, lo habia perdido absolutamente todo, en una guerra cargada de hipocresía, nadie descubria su verdadero rostro, nadie era culpable, nadie era inocente - no nos tendreís tan facilmente. . . recuerdalo Malfoy, nosotros sabemos lo que es la lealtad, ustedes solo os moveis como insectos que van a la mierda . . . - dijo con asco en sus palabras.

- ¿A quien le tienes lealtad Granger? - rió Draco comenzando a caminar a su alrededor con una sonrisa burlona, estudiando como un frío y letal depredador a su presa, Hermione volteó haciendole frente - ¿al vejete? tengo noticias. . . está muerto, Potter esta muerto, todos tus amigos estan muertos, . . . - dijo con crueldad - ¿a quien le tienes ahora lealtad?¿a los muertos? eso ralla lo ironico sangre sucia. . .

- Me tengo lealtad a mi misma - replico con voz impenetrable - ustedes no os la teneis, habeis perdido la decencia, os arrodillais frente a una criatura que no dudaria en mataros sin ningun miramiento, os arrastrais como lo que soys, serpientes rastreras, yo nunca me arrodillaria ante nadie, porque nadie es mejor que nadie, todo el mundo es igual, lastima que tu no pienses lo mismo - apuntó con una sonrisa melancolica - tienes el alma tan podrida como tu padre. . .

- Se acabó la charla. . . - anunció Draco sujetandola con una mueca de repugnancia - te vienes conmigo sangre sucia, . . .

- ¡Sueltame!! - gritó intentando zafarse

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar, con un leve -plop- habian desaparecido del lugar, en el pie de la colina se podia ver el mítico colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts echo pedazos.

El lado oscuro habia vencido _¿verdad?_

* * *

Un cuerpo tendido en las ruinas que un dia fueron los pasillos de Hogwarts se movió, en su rostro aparecieron dos luceros esmeraldas profundos, la cicatriz de su frente en forma de rayo sangraba y brillaba sobrenaturalmente, Harry Potter por segunda vez en su vida habia sobrevivido por un avada Kadavra mandado por Lord Voldemort, la profecia aún seguia sin cumplirse, a su lado estaba el cuerpo de Ginevra Wesley inerte, su prometida, se colocó sus redondas lentes recuperando una visión nitida, rodeado de cadaveres su maltrecho corazón latió desvocado.

- Potter. . . - una voz fría pero herida lo hizo voltear, Severus Snape cojeando se acercó a Potter, sus onix ojos obserbaron al joven auror herido, el viejo profesor se dejó caer en el frío suelo - has sobrevivido. . . - dijo con voz jadeante

Harry lo obserbó y suspiró, cogiendolo del brazo pasandoselo por el hombro, ignorando las debiles protestas de Severus, desapareció con un traslador rumbo a la mansión que un dia perteneció a su padrino y que ahora le pertenecia a él, su ahijado.

* * *

Hermione cayó al suelo empujada por Draco, la joven auror aspiró y notó el frio del ambiente y olor a putrefacto, a muerte y a condena, su condena, alzó los ojos, y vió la silueta de Draco brillando malignamente haciendo juego con el oscuro escenario.

- Me encanta que aprendas pronto. . . - rió Draco - la basura como tu solo tiene lugar entre nosotros bajo nuestros pies. . . bienvenida a tu pesadilla. . . - sonrió diavólicamente

**Continará . . . **


	2. El mal tiene nombre: Draco Malfoy

**Capitulo 1.**

- Eres un desgraciado Malfoy.

Draco rio, al oír el suave masculleo de la auror. Sonrio maliciosamente. Se encontraban frente a frente, aquella mirada que oscilaba el frio acero, era lo que mas daño hacia en el mundo a Hermione, y eso Draco lo sabia. Adoraba ver el temor mezclado con ira y rabia en aquellas angelicales y destruidas facciones.

- Nos pudriremos en el Infierno Granger -rio con fuerza- Yo por desgraciado y tu por sangre sucia -la rodeo con la sutileza que solo poseia aquellos que se hacian nombrar Slytherins, los hijos devotos de Salazar- Pero ambos moriremos, y quizas nos encontraremos. . . -soplo en su nuca, disfrutando del escalofrio que nacio desde el mas profundo rincon del ser de la joven auror- Esto es divertido Granger. . . somos muy pocos, pero importantes. Mi Lord te queria viva -asancho su enfermiza sonrisa- Y. . . ¿Quien soy yo, para negarle ese honor? -rozo con la llema de sus dedos la maraña sin forma que eran los cabellos de Hermione.

Draco meneo la cabeza a espaldas de la Gryffindor, intentando huir de aquel olor a lavanda que inundaba sus fosas nasales, enrredandose en sus pulmones, apreto los puños convertidos en blanco hueso, previamente introducidos en su tunica -nunca delataria su nerviosismo o ira-. Pero tenerla frente a frente, lo enervaba, envenenaba cada gota de sangre que corria vertiginosamente por sus venas.

* * *

_- Deberes de premio anual, Granger -la sugestiva voz de Draco, la envolvio en medio de aquel ambiente festivo, que era el baile de graduación.- ¿Bailas sangre sucia? -contra todo pronostico, realizo una reverencia magestuosa, sin embargo, sus calculadores ojos plata, jamas se separaron, de los chocolate de Hermione._

_- ¿Desde cuando te han importado lo que te ordenen Malfoy? -contesto a una pregunta por otra, astuta, penso Draco- Siempre pense que los Malfoy, se creian mucho mas que los demas. Oh vaya, creo que me he equivocado contigo -se limpio una lagrima imaginaria- Que decepcion. . . _

_Draco ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de responder, tomo la cintura de la Gryffindor y la pego a él. Muslo contra cadera, pecho contra senos. La sensacion de ahogamiento se hacia mas grande en la respiracion de Hermione. Draco sabia que su presencia la ponia nerviosa, y el viejo ordeno que los premios anuales, abrieran el baile con un bello vals. Una mano sujetando la pequeña de Hermione, piel contra piel, se separaron ligeramente, pero Draco poso su mano en la fina cintura de Hermione._

_Comenzo la pieza, el hipnotizante ritmo de un-dos-tres, un-dos-tres, era seguido sin dificultad por ambos estudiantes que estaban a un pie de la graduacion._

_- Solo es un baile Granger -le murmuro conspirador- No te emociones demasiado. . . -se burlo con crueldad._

_La melodia cambio a un violento tango. Ahora el baile se trataba de una guerra de voluntades. Sus miradas clavadas en la otra, sosteniendo una cruda batalla._

_- ¿Te atreves a compararte conmigo Granger? -pregunto al tiempo que su mano recorria ampliamente la pierna de Hermione, mientras este la inclinaba. Su piel era suave terciopelo, suave, muy suave. . ._

_Hermione se intoxico ante aquella caricia, su corazon latio frenetico._

_- ¿Sabes que el tango es el baile del odio y la pasion? -pregunto a la vez que la incorporaba. Sus pasos graciles y violentos apavullaban a la muchacha, que parecia una marioneta en sus brazos, demasiado violento, demasiado bruto, demasiado sensual. _

_La carga erotica que traia aquellos pasos de baile, en donde sentia cada celula de su cuerpo, gritar por mas contacto con la palida piel de Draco, la estaba torturando, estaba tocando el infierno con las llemas de sus dedos. Una gota de sudor, recorrio la frente de Hermione, los calculadores ojos de su acompañante siguieron el recorrido de esa gota. Deslizando por su pomulo, por su menton, hasta bajar por su cuello y esconderse entre los tiernos senos que escondian aquel sutil pero hipnotizador escote. Draco se fijo en la cadena que prendia del cuello de Hermione, de fino oro, con la inicial de su nombre, cubierta con pequeños rubíes, una joya de artesania -reconocio Draco- y muy Gryffindor._

_- Ya ha terminado la cancion Malfoy -gruño Ronald Weasley, acudiendo a la pareja._

_- Tranquilo pobreton -dibujo una mueca de malicia, mirando al pelirrojo, como al insecto que queria aplastar- Te entrego a tu sangre sangre sucia. . . ahhhh. . . intacta -la empujo lejos de él, y esta fue capturada por los brazos de su novio._

_- Deja de llamar a Hermione sangre sucia, maldito huron -chirrio los dientes el varon menor de los Weasley._

_- No le hagas caso Ron, es una maldita marioneta del Lord, es para lo unico que sirve, 1º. de su padre y ahora de su adorado señor -lo miro con burla- Siempre en el bando perdedor Malfoy, jamas aprenderas a eleguir por tu propio bien. . . _

_- Que tiernos, entregar sus vidas al huerfanito Potter -lanzo una fria carcajada._

_Los dos Leones miraron con asco al Slytherin y se alejaron de la mano. Draco agasajando cualquier arruga de su fina tunica de seda azul noche, fue hacia sus compañeros. Con el pensamiento que ese momento de baile, habia sido el mas cercano en aquellos siete años, entre ellos._

_La muchacha castaña, intentando hacer que Ron bailara correctamente, penso exactamente igual. . . _

* * *

- Esa noche fue la ultima que pasamos en Hogwarts, y la ultima que nos vimos, hasta hoy -concedio Hermione con voz algo temblorosa.

Una sonrisa maligna curvo los labios del rubio platino.

- ¿Me hechaste de menos Granger? Yo a ti si -rio maliciosamente- ¿Sabes los tres años que he pasado, deseando insultarte de nuevo? ahhh es que soys tan faciles de provocar. . .pequeña -su siniestra sonrisa se antojo aun mas tenebrosa, su rostro era bañado por una mueca de infinita maldad- Ahhh, Gryffindor y sangre sucia, siempre me sorprendio tu capacidad de pensar. . .

- Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Yo mantengo mi sorpresa, desde el momento que me cruce contigo, la capacidad de utilizar el poco cerebro que tienes en esta barbaridad, El Lord. . .

- ¡No me interrumpas! -rugio amenazadoramente.

Hermione sintio que sus fortalezas se quebraban.

- ¡Entiendo perra muglle, NOSOTROS SOMOS el futuro!

Los labios de Hermione temblaron.

- Erraron al demoninarte la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra promocion -sus ojos dos estrechas franjas brillaron iracundas.- Pero quizas alla una salida para tí despues de todo. . .

- No pienso. . .

- Calla Granger, calla. . . -su voz se suavizo, pero eso lo convirtio en un susurro escalofriante- Quizás encuentres alguna sorpresa después de todo. . . -asancho su sonrisa.


End file.
